The Babysitters!
by iLoveLarryKoopax3
Summary: Join Clover and Scarlett as they babysit random people for money because they were bored!


The Babysitters

Chapter 1

**Hey guys I am back with a totally new story! GASP! Uhm ok. I had writer's block for chapter 7 and it's a long chapter so... yeah. My friend and I came up with this idea while we were texting. **

**Me : 'I actually wouldn't mind babysitting the koopalings and Bowser jr one day. Hey, I'd get money to meet my idols. Would you help me babysit them if we scheduled it? xD' **

**Vicky aka my friend : 'Sure' **

**SO THEN I WAS LIKE 'OMG I SHOULD WRITE A FANFIC ABOUT THAT' and here we are! I also accept OC's in this story too. I like accepting OC's. SO if you want your OC in this (Or yourself! I accept people) you can either a) Have them help babysit b) Be babysat! If not please review or PM me who Scarlett and Clover should babysit next!**

**Disclaimer : I ONLY OWN Scarlett. Vicky owns Clover and I don't own the Koopalings or Bowser Jr. **

One day in the Mushroom Kingdom, a girl was relaxing in her house.

"Bleh." She was on her phone on MarioBook. She happily saw her best friend was on!

"OMG! Maybe Clover can come over!" The girl, known as Scarlett cheered. She was a brunette/very dirty blonde with bangs she swept to the side sometimes. She had freckles, blue eyes, and dimples. Her hair went down past her shoulders (8 inches). She had a tank top on with a cartoon shark on it saying 'JAWSOME!' with a frilly white skirt. She had white socks with neon polka dots on it too!

'_Hey! Wanna come over?_' She texted Clover.

'_Yeah sure! I'm bored though. Do you have bubbles?_' Clover texted back.

'_No :c Um OOOOH we could babysit_'

'_Babysit? Hmmmm depends on the kids._'

'_Please?! We could be like jawsome babysitters._'

'_You're wearing your jawsome tank top aren't you?_'

'_Yes._'

'_Fine. I'll be over 5_' It was 4:50 so Scarlett smiled.

'_Kk!_'

Ten minutes later, Clover arrived. She had ginger hair that went past her shoulders too (Around 6 inches). She had freckles and green eyes. She was wearing a neon pink thin hairband, with a dark blue tank top on. She had a white frilly skirt on with neon pink polka dots. As she stepped in she slipped of her teal sandals.

"So are we gonna make posters?" Clover asked.

"Yep! I have neon paper and neon markers and everything neon!" They laughed and ran to the living room. They made posters with lots of designs that said '**Babysitters available! We** **babysit jawsomely!**' ...Okay it didn't say that. '**Babysitters available! Each kid 2$ an hour! Phone number : *** - ***- **** McToad Avenue, 13! 3 Please call!**' They hung up 6 of them around the Mushroom kingdom and waited.

"Now what?" Clover asked.

"We could go to the pool!"

"But what if someone calls?" Clover gestured to the phone and Scarlett sighed.

"Oh yeah. Got any suggestions?"

"We could bake a cake!" Scarlett gasped and nodded.

"YAY CAKE TIME!" Clover pulled out a bag that she somehow snuck in and got out ingredients for a rainbow cake with all kinds of icing and pink sprinkles!

"So how do we do this?" Scarlett asked as Clover got out the flour and got a handful.

"You do, THIS!" She threw the flour in Scarlett's face and Scarlett squeaked. They got into a flour war and hardly heard the doorbell ring.

Scarlett smiled and ran to the door. By now she was covered in flour, so she looked like a mess. "Hi!" She opened the door and there stood King Bowser of Darklands and 8 kids. "Oh gosh look Clover, it's Bowser! Stay cool!" Clover stood beside Scarlett.

"I'll try!" Clover smiled; as Bowser held up a poster the girls made.

"You girls babysit?" They nodded and he sighed of relief. "Thank grambi! Here are my kids, Ludwig, Lemmy, Roy, Iggy, Wendy, Morton, Larry and Bowser Jr. I'll be back and pay you in four hours. Good luck!" Bowser sped off and Lindsay gasped.

"Clover do you know what this means?! That's $16 an hour! We'll have $64 in four hours! We'll get $32 each! YAY!" Scarlett cheered and Clover gasped.

"Oh my grambi! Well this can't be too hard, can it?" The girls turned back to the kids and gasped. "OH NO YOU DON'T!" Roy was trying to beat Iggy up, so Scarlett protected Iggy and Clover pulled Roy away from Iggy.

"Are you alright? Do you need a hug?" Scarlett asked and Iggy nodded. She hugged him and Iggy smiled devil-like.

"What the heck do you think you were doing?!" Clover said softly. "Look, no matter what it was, you have to know hitting your siblings is not good!" Roy smirked and rolled his eyes and Clover snapped. "Oh you did not just roll your eyes at me."

"So what if I did? Whatcha gonna do 'bout it? WUSS!" Roy smirked and Clover got out a hammer.

"Y'know what I'm gonna do about it? Huh? Huh? WHO'S THE TOUGH ONE NOW?!" Clover hit Roy in the head and he passed out. "AND STAY DOWN! WHAT!"

"Vell zen, good to know our babysitters are either a psychotic freak vith a hammer or a stupid non-violence hugger." Ludwig rolled his eyes and Scarlett gasped.

"Hey! I am not stupid!" Everyone face-palmed.

"So, hot stuff, you free tomorrow?" Larry asked Scarlett and she giggled

"Silly goose!" She pushed his chest hard, still giggling.

"UGH When are we getting OUT of this stupid place?" Wendy stomped her foot.

"Four hours, I recommend you babies take a niiice nap." Clover grinned evilly while holding up her hammer, and the Koopalings screamed and ran outside.

"Clover!" Clover raised and eyebrow and Scarlett huffed. "YOU SCARED THE KIDS OFF!"

"Meh they were brats anyways."

"They're also King Bowser's kids! He's gonna burn us to death!" Clover gulped and the two ran out the door.

OoOoOoOo

"HEY LITTLE KIIIDS! KOOPALINGS! WHERE ARE YOOOOU?!" Scarlett yelled.

"This is no use! Bowser's going to be back in an hour and those little _devils _are hiding from us!" Clover growled.

"We're going to di-i-i-ie..!" Scarlett moaned.

"No we're not! Now hush and listen for whining, an accent, someone getting beat up, or a person talking a lot." Clover hushed. The two walked for what seems like forever, until they heard it.

"LUDWIG YOU IDIOT! You got us LOST because you clearly thought you knew the way to Peach's castle! We wouldn't even be able to kidnap her without king dad!" A voice screeched.

"OMG we found them!" Scarlett scquealed. The two ran towards the voices, and stayed in trees above them.

"Vell it's not MY fault Roy vas distracting me! I vould've found Peach's castle, but HE just had to annoy me!" Ludwig growled at Wendy.

"Why HELLO KIDDIES!" Clover smirked and jumped down, and landed on Morton.

"OOF!" Morton cried.

"Anyways, get your butts back here!" Clover got her hammer and the Koopalings were about to take off, except for poor Morton.

"Clover! No! You'll scare them away!" Scarlett jumped down and opened her arms. "Come here, it's okay! I'll make sure Clover doesn't hurt you!" Some Koopalings (Lemmy, Iggy, Wendy, Larry and Bowser Jr) ran to her, while Morton, Roy and Ludwig stayed where they were.

"C'mon guys, let's go back!" Scarlett smiled. Ludwig huffed and pointed at Clover.

"She's squishing Morton." Scarlett sighed and tried to push Clover.

"Hnghh! Unghh! Moove!" She growled and Clover blinked.

"Seriously?" She got up and Scarlett gave Morton a cookie out of nowhere. She lightly pushed him to the other koopalings and Roy crossed his arms.

"Why should we go back?" Scarlett gasped at this question.

"You should go back because... uh... your dad wouldn't want you to be lost!"

"Actually he vouldn't care." Ludwig laughed and Scarlett pouted.

"Well, you should go back because..." She looked at Clover for help and Clover sighed and smiled.

"Because we said so. NOW GIT YO' BUTTS OVER HERE!" Ludwig and Roy ran over as Clover raised her hammer. "Now let's go."

OoOoOoOo

The kids were all home while Scarlett was making nachos for them. Morton grated the cheese as Wendy put the shredded cheese on the chips. Scarlett took the chips and put them in the microwave.

"Could you get the salsa for me please, Junior?" Scarlett smiled as Junior nodded. He got the salsa out of the fridge and put it on the counter.

Roy, Ludwig, Larry and Iggy were playing The Super Koopa Kids! on the gaming system, while Clover and Lemmy watched as someone knocked on the door.

"I'll get it!" Clover popped up and opened the door to reveal Bowser and a sack with someone in it.

"Princess Peach?" Clover asked, gesturing to the sack.

"Yep. Were the kids behaved?" Clover looked back at the kids, and laughed.

"Of course they were!" Scarlett came skipping and the koopalings and Bowser Jr came to the door.

"Daaaddy..." Wendy whined and the girls gulped, while Bowser raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, princess?"

"Do we HAVE to leave? Clover and Scarlett are the best!" Everyone laughed and Bowser patted Wendy on the head.

"Maybe they can babysit you again one day. Now come on kids, we have to go, before the Mario bros come for us." Bowser handed them the money and they started to head out the door.

"Thanks again!" Scarlett smiled and Larry gave Scarlett a slip of paper.

"Call me for our date, see ya!" Scarlett laughed and lightly pushed him out the door.

"Well that was fun!" Scarlett said after they left.

"Yeah, but my mom and dad will be worried if I don't go home soon. See ya tomorrow!" Clover gave Scarlett the thirty-two dollars.

"Bye!" Scarlett sighed as the microwave beeped. "Hey... they never got their nachos!" She pouted.

**Well that's chapter 1! Please review or PM me if you want OC in here to help babysit or be babysat! Also review or PM me who Scarlett and Clover should babysit next! I'm thinking maybe Mimi from Super Paper Mario and Dimentio? Okay yeah maybe not Dimentio I don't know okay? Okay! Bye!**


End file.
